Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to vehicles in general, and in particular to compact vehicles intended for use by a single operator.
The snowboard has enjoyed success as a recreational vehicle, providing the exhilaration of downhill skiing, with the added elements of control provided by having only a single board to which both of the rider""s feet are connected. Like its predecessor, the skateboard, the snow board is generally controlled without poles or other accessories, instead relying on the rider""s posture, movement of center of gravity, and by adjusting the position of the board by lifting or moving the user""s feet where connected to the board.
Unlike a skateboard, a conventional snowboard is substantially limited to downhill travel on snow covered terrain. Several approaches to motorizing a snowboard have been suggested. In one approach, a motor driven continuous belt or track is mounted to a wide ski, and travels beneath the ski to advance the board. These vehicles use the track as an accessory to the slipping surface of the ski for downhill travel. Another approach employs a curved frame with an encircling track, with a center mounted motor. However, prior art devices, because of their construction, have sacrificed some of the control aspects conventionally used by the snowboard rider, thereby failing to fully make use of the skills developed by the snowboard rider, or compromising the maneuverability of the vehicle.
What is needed is a powered vehicle which simulates the controllability of a snowboard, while being capable of being used on upwardly inclined or level surfaces, whether covered by snow or not.
The personal tracked vehicle of this invention has a flexible central frame member which extends from a large front roller to a smaller rear roller, and which is encircled by a flexible looped belt having projecting treads. A gasoline engine mounted above the belt drives the front roller, and two bogie wheels engage the belt within valleys formed in the treads. Two boot supports are fixed to the central frame member, and support the feet of a standing rider. Rollers fixed to the central frame member support the belt as it travels around the frame. The minimal extent of the frame outside the belt exposes a substantial length of the belt edge to engagement with the ground, as well as the stiff lips of the rollers, making it possible to control the vehicle by twisting and tipping, in a manner similar to the control of a conventional unpowered snowboard. A trailer or sled may be connected to the rear of the vehicle for towing cargo, and by provision of a tiller, the sled may be used to steer the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motorized vehicle which is controlled in a fashion similar to a conventional snowboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal vehicle for operation on snow, grass, mud, and other surfaces.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a highly maneuverable vehicle for operation by a single standing rider.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a compact motorized vehicle capable of hauling cargo in a sled.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tracked vehicle capable of descending hills under gravity, and of traveling on level ground under power.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a tracked vehicle with a very low center of mass.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a personal vehicle which is readily steered while carrying cargo.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.